1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a system for continuously manufacturing an optical display panel by a process that includes peeling off a sheet piece of polarizing film from a carrier film and bonding the sheet piece to an optical cell with a pressure-sensitive adhesive interposed therebetween to form an optical display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known method that includes providing a carrier film on which sheet pieces of polarizing film are formed with a pressure-sensitive adhesive interposed therebetween, inwardly folding back the carrier film at the front end of peeling means to peel off a sheet piece of the polarizing film together with the pressure-sensitive adhesive from the carrier film, and bonding the sheet piece of the polarizing film, which has been peeled off, to an optical cell with the pressure-sensitive adhesive interposed therebetween (Patent Documents 1).